


vibes

by sixth_dr_whomst



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Body horror tw, Dr Nyarlathotep, Gen, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), plus its very...mild and only implied body horror, six just Isnt Humanoid and thats all im saying, those kinda go along together but best to be safe, vibes. nuff said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/pseuds/sixth_dr_whomst
Summary: they are More than they seem.





	vibes

They stare at the person, the… _being_ in front of them. There’s something about them, something larger than their form, larger than the presentation they carry. They’re bigger than they appear. They’re _more_. “Are you alright?” They ask, and the younger person blinks.

“Yeah, sorry! You, uh, you’ve… got some weird vibes. I was… trying to figure them out.”

They turn red. The Doctor snorts. “Vibes?” They repeat.

“Uhhh...yep.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t- I dunno! I can’t really- _explain_ vibes, they just- are! You’ve got-” They wave their hands helplessly - “vibes! Vibes bigger than your body, bigger than your personality, vibes that extend for a long ways out! Vibes that extend a _lot longer_ than they should. You leave aftershocks wherever you go, but there’s- there’s something like foreshocks too. I’m-” They sigh. “I’ve only felt that with people I’m scared of. But I’m not scared of you. So I’m trying to figure out what’s up with your vibes.”

They frown. “Are you sure you’re not scared?”

“No, I’m sure. You’re- I- sure, those vibes, the fore- and aftershocks, they’re absolutely terrifying. But it’s- it’s not like other vibes. Other vibes, yeah, they’re entirely emotional. They don’t have a tangible form, tangible thing, whatever. But you… I mean, I only call them vibes because it implies they aren’t something I can touch. But yours are. They’re something real, something… physical, I guess, but not here. I’m more curious than anything.”

The Doctor stares for a moment, and then moves suddenly, their vibes retracting with them-

“I’m sure you’ll find your answer. Eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm i think this was the first thing i wrote for dr nyarlathotep, a few months ago. someone told me abt it on discord and i slammed headfirst into that mess and i'm loving it down here. this is very vague, and i like it that way.


End file.
